Watch out for birds
by moi-chan 42
Summary: Fem Canada x Prussia, All Meg wanted was to get some stuff to make herself some pancakes, but she also got her self a random bird landing on her head, and an albino scaring her. Sucky summary, please read.


Lost bird

A small girl walked dow the street to her local market, who was she? She was Marguerite Williams. Most people called her Meg, that is when people remembered she was their. When people did notice it was because they were confusing her with her twin Amelia. Amelia always found a way to cause trouble on accident to she usually ended up dealing with her sister's victims. If it weren't for the fact Amelia always knew who she was she probably would have destroyed Amelia for causing so much trouble. She was shy and easily forgotten, she wasn't really an out spoken girl depending on the situation, so it didn't really surprise her when someone would say Meg, and everbody else would go "Who?"

Today she wore a plain blue dress with her faviorate red hoodie with red sneakers and black knee socks. She had ran out of some ingredients for her pancakes, and syrup as well, which to her, was absolutely necessary for pancakes. She knew it would be her turn to make breakfast for her and her sister, who was luckily and unfortunatetly her roommate. She sighed to herself thinking of the stacks of pancakes she'd have to make. Luckily for Amelia, know one old make better pancakes than Meg. She entered the market and went straight for the syrup. Before she could get there a yellow bird landed it self onto her head. She squealed in shock and froze up. She began to try and compose her self by breathing in and out.

She slowly reached for the bird only to have it land on her hand. She look at the bird and tilted her head slightly, silently questioning how a bird got here. The bird copied her motion, causing to give it a suprised look for a few second before she proceeded to giggle at the birds gesture. She looked around and saw that no one was around them. She looked back to the bird and asked "Are you lost little guy?" The bird nodded, once again suprising the canadian. "Do you have an owner?" The bird nodded again. Meg paused for a moment to think of what to do, _"I can't just leave the poor thing here alone, hmm..."_ She looked at the little bird in her hand for a moment and made her decision. "Okay little guy, do you wanna stay with me for now until we find your owner?" The bird chirped a little and flew to her shoulder. She giggled a little. "I'll take that as a yes. My name's Meg."

Meg then countinued to make her way to the syrup, the bird chirped catching her attention. "Oh, I came here to get ingredients for pancakes. Right now i'm getting syrup." The bird the chirped nodding to her. _"How odd..."_ she thought to herself. "Did your owner really teach you to communicate?" Then the bird nodded and chirped more. After that the bird and her started having random conversations. When people passed them no one even glanced at the two, _"The perks of invisibility..."_ she thought as she sighed. When she finally got all her ingredients she asked the bird if he's seen his owner yet.

The bird shook his head, causing her to sigh. She paid for her items and went outside of the market. She thought to herself then got an idea on how to find the birds owner. She grabbed the bird and held him cupped in to hands. "How about we-" but before she could finish that thought she was interrupted by someone yelling "HEY GIVE ME BACK GILBIRD!" She squealed again as she saw a figure running towards her. Not knowing a what to do she looked around just to check in case he meant her, and just as she thought he meant her. _"Of course he meant me, who else is standing around here with a bird?! Wait, the Bird!"_

The boy who had yelled at her was now towering over her looking angry. He was a albino with bright red peirceing eyes glaring down at her. He had white messy hair and based off of his accent she heard from earlier he was german. He wore a black hoodie with his sleeves rolled up and he wore white jeans. Not knowing what to do she held her hands up to him and as soon as the bird left her hands, she turned and ran.

She ran to a park near the market and hid in a tree she used to climb up with her twin when they were children. She then thought back to the man who was standing before her just earlier. She had actually thought he was quite cute, and then she blushed a dark red thinking of how embarrassing her thoughts of him were. Well deep in thought she was interrupted by a bird landing on her shoulder. She jumped a little and accidentally fell out of the tree. She braced her self for impact and closed her eyes tightly expecting to hear a thud then feel the hard ground. Instead she landed on something else and instead of a thud she heard a yelp of pain and a steady heartbeat. "Ow!" The unknown person said. The persons voice sounded german, and she had a feeling she knew who it was. She opened one eye and peeked at the person before she had landed on. The moment she opened her eyes she saw dark red eyes staring at her. She jumped off of the stranger and ran up the tree again. She hid her face behind the tree hoping he'd go away.

After a while she looked down to see him standing and starring at her with a mix of expressions on his face. He seemed confused, basically. Then he called out to her. "Hey Girly!" She looked at him and noticed her vision was a little blurry. She realized that her glasses were on the floor, she searched the ground with her eyes the best she could and saw that they were right behind him. He followed her gaze and saw the glasses. He picked them up and tried them on. "These things make the world blurry!" He then took them off and placed them in his pocket. "The awsome me has no need for glasses anyway." She starred at him and opened her mouth to ask for them back but nothing came out. She then closed her mouth again blushing and starring at the tree bark. _"Maybe if I look away for a while he'll finally leave."_ The bird from earlier landed on her again, this time her lap, and this time she looked at it, and saw the yellow bird from earlier. "Oh, it's you again." she smiled soflty at the bird and petted his head.

"His name's Gilbird! I named him after the awesome me!" She was startled a little and looked to the other side of the tree to see the albino looking at her. "Gilbird..." She hummed to herself. "I like your name." she said petting Gilbird. "Of course you do! He was named after the awesome me!" Meg countinued looking down at her lap and petting Gilbird, stealing glances at the albino every now and then. "Well i'm the totally awesome Gilbirt! I'm Gilbirds totally awesome owner!" She glanced at him to see that he wasn't finished just yet. "Any way, Gilbird explained the whole thing, sorry that I thought you were a theif out to steal mein totally awesome bird but I wouldn't be suprised because he's totally awesome, and also I have your bag that you left on the floor at the market." She then saw him pointing down so she looked down and saw the bag.

"I-I'm Marguerite, most people call me Meg." she said in a soft voice close enough to a whisper. He gave her a wide grin. "You know Meg, Gilbird really likes you! So that must mean your awesome so you can be friends with the awesome me!" She still remained silent and refused to look his way. "Hey I have a question, what's with you and syrup? There's like 3 bottles down there." She blushed a dark red and looked up at him. "I-I'm making pancakes soon and I need syrup." "Hmm, make me some." She was counfused for a second, and looked up at him with her head slightly tilted. "Huh?" "I want pancakes now and it's your fault for bringing them up so now you have to take responsibility and make me some." Meg was at a lost of words, not knowing what to say. "U-um, okay. If you have the ingridiants i'll make you some." "Cool!" The two of them climbed down the tree. Gilbird went back to Gilbirt's head well he carried her grocery bag. "Hey, how old are you?" "21,why?" "Just making sure your legal." Meg blushed a dark red and punched his arm lightly, "Don't say that!" He simply laughed at her cute reaction. Meg pouted a little then felt a hand on top of her shoulder, then a pair of lips on her cheeck. Her blush darkened and when he pulled away. "W-what w-wa-was t-that f-for?" she said still blushing. "For helping Gilbird and for being a awesomly cute birdie." Well looking at him she noticed the slight blush on his cheecks aswell. She then reached for his hand and held it as the two countinued to walk away to his house for awesome pancakes. Gilbird chirped happily as the two walked away.


End file.
